


As many Times as it Takes

by cookie_club



Series: VLD Drabbels - mostly Sheith [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood, Kuron is a Good clone, Lotura if you squint, M/M, Mental Breakdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 21:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13984155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookie_club/pseuds/cookie_club
Summary: Lotor realizes that Haggar is spying on them. He decides to do something about it.





	As many Times as it Takes

Blood is still dripping from the sword. But he wasn’t paying attention. The only thing that matter now was the blood on his hands. The hands that had so desperately tired to keep Keith alive where now stained with blood. 

 

The pool of blood was still getting larger. Keith's eyes had glazed over, unseeing forever. 

 

He slowly looked up. Lotor looked horrified. Keith's blood was on him too. The witches spy. Those words had cause Keith's death. 

 

Beautiful, wonderful Keith had sacrificed himself for him.

 

For a copy. For a spy. For a fake. 

 

He had not been right for along time. He knew there was something wrong with him but he did not know what. Then Lotor called him the witches spy and charged at him. 

 

Everything fell into place. He was Project Kuron. He remembered Haggar telling him he would make a fine weapon. He remember the lab where he came from. He remembered everything of his origin in that moment. 

 

And he accepted his fate. Slayn by Lotor, so he would no longer cause harm to Voltron. It would be a good end for him. Having a fake walking around, who could be controlled by the enemy,, would not end well in -- any reality. 

 

But Keith. 

 

Keith had sworn to alway to protect him, to always save him. 

 

Lotors blade struck Keith not Kuron. 

 

Keith's blood was on his hands. If he had not been a fake, if he had not been the witches spy, then Lotor never would have drawn his sword. Keith would have never attempted to shield him. Nothing bad would have happened. 

 

“What have you done?!” Allura shricked. She was ready to charge at Lotor. For the first time in 10 000 years Galra and Alteans were finally working together again in peace and he had destroyed it.

 

“Don’t!” he yelled. Finally the tears had spilled over. His voice cracking. How dare he feel sad. How dare he cry for Keith. How dare he feel like he cared for Keith when he was a fake. He already sullied Keith by touching him, he had tired to save him but failed. Just like the Empire wanted him to be. 

Keith's empty stare looked at him. He wanted to close them, but he deserved the pain. He heard how Lotors sword fell. How Allura trying to calm herself by taking deep breaths. Pidge crying and Matt trying to calm her down. He had not heard from Hunk or Lance, probably still in shock of what happens. 

 

“I didn’t mean---” Lotor started.

 

“NO! You meant to kill Shiro! I can’t believe I trusted you! I can’t believe I liked you!” the venom in Alluras voice snapped Kuron out of his trance. 

 

Lotor’s face was contorted into that of hurt. 

 

“Don’t Allura.” he said calmly. 

 

“You say don’t! How can you say that, Shiro?!”

 

Shiro. 

 

But he was not Shiro. 

 

“I’m not Shiro.”

 

Confusion spread over the bridge.

 

“What do you mean.” Lance asked, his voice cracking.

 

“I’m a fake. A clone made by the Galra to destroy Voltron from the inside out.”

 

The blade on the ground looked tempting. Maybe if he gave his blood and life Keith would come back? 

 

He felt something in press against the bond of the black lion. _Shiro_ had seen what had happened. 

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo did I do good? I really need to practice my writing skills and I came up with this on the fly. So comments are appreciated. (and this was not properly beta read)
> 
> You can find me on tumblr and twitter as Lucia-ik


End file.
